Pecados capitales: Anime versión!
by KaoriVM
Summary: Es una serie viñetas en las que se tiene por tema principal los pecados capitales. Pésimo resumen pasen y lean! Death Note, Inuyasha, Kaichou wa maid-sama! y Shugo Chara!


¡Hola! Disculpen mi desaparición, lo siento mucho, de veras... Verán para mi cumpleaños me han regalado una computadora para mi sola (¡Viva yo!) Y le he pasado todo, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO lo que había escrito en mis ratos libres, que de hecho era mucho algo de... ¿10 capítulos? No se como, mis lindos hermanos descubrieron mi contraseña de la computadora -.-' (realmente los odio) y... me formatearon la computadora ¡Explíqueme! ¡¿Qué estúpidos niños de nueve y doce años pueden formatear una computadora?! ¡Ni siquiera yo se hacerlo! De hecho casi me quedo sin hermanos, y estuve castigada (Lo sé, tengo 15 años y me siguen castigando... pero aún estoy bajo sus reglas, por más odiosas que sean -.-')

Pero realmente no recuerdo nada de lo que he escrito... Si, lo sé soy una inútil... Pero escribí algo mientras estaba castigada y estaba tratando de que mierda he escrito, he hecho esto.

G-gomen nasai... Juro que estoy comenzando a reescribir todo...

* * *

Ira

Odiaba todo esto. Lo odiaba a él. También a ella la odiaba, casi tanto como a él. Aborrecía al mundo y aborrecía a la escoria que vivía en él.

_Light-kun _ me llamó por enésima vez con su voz chillona. Le miré a ver si de una vez por todas se callaba _ Misa quiere que pases la tarde con ella _ dijo haciendo un estúpido puchero. Volví mi mirada a la pantalla.

_Misa, sabes que no puedo, estoy trabajando _ mi voz salió en un tono monocorde _ Lo siento _ mentí.

_¿Sabes Light? _ dijo otra voz molesta junto a mi _ Has estado trabajando arduamente, mereces un descanso.

Odio la voz chillona de Misa y también la voz desinteresada de Ryuusaki. A ella le sobraba interés en todo y él aparentaba que no le importaba nada.

Misa soltó un horrible chillido de emoción y se volvió a colgar de mi cuello, intenté zafarme del férreo agarre. Forcejee y caí al piso, no solo yo, sino también Misa y Ryuusaki. Misa comenzó a lloriquear y L soltó una sarta de insultos. Me volví a sentar y me giré hacia la pantalla. Pasaban los minutos y la estúpida rubia no cerraba la boca.

_Ya deja de llorar de una buena vez _ le espeté molesto. Pero no me sirvió, ya que solo se puso a aullar aún más fuerte.

_P-por favor, Misa-Misa, cálmate _ le pidió Matsuda, él fue más suave, pero aún así seguía llorando.

_¡Cállate de una buena vez! _ le grité ofuscado.

_¡No le grites! _ vociferó el detective atado a mí.

_Cierra la boca, pedazo de mierda _ le dije girándome a él _ ¡Y tu también! Deja de ser tan llorona de un puta vez _ le volví a gritar a Misa _ ¡Me tienes harto!

Misa se puso de pie y corrió a su habitación. Pero no me había librado de su llanto, se seguía escuchando a través de los parlantes. Suspiré y me recliné en mi silla, y me gire hacia la pantalla. La sala de vigilancia estaba en un silencio casi total. Ryuusaki le pidió a Watari una tarta de frutillas con crema, la cual se engulló en pocos minutos.

_Si sigues comiendo así vas a quedar como una bola _ le dije.

_Y tú te vas a quedar sin novia como sigas tratando de esa manera a Misa _ dijo algo exasperado _ Has tu trabajo de una vez _ murmuró mientras le ponía varias cucharadas de azúcar al té que le había traído el anciano. Traté de contarlas, pero perdí la cuenta después de las siete. Cuando terminó parecía un jarabe obscuro y espeso _ Ya te he dicho que quemó las calorías que ingiero pensando.

_Eso sin duda, mírate lo flacucho que estas _ le dije sin apartar la mirada del monitor _ Pero ni se te ocurra darle tanta azúcar a Misa, porque ella si quedaría como una bola _ dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Me dio un puñetazo en el mentón y me tiró de la silla y él calló conmigo.

_Eres un idiota _ me dijo sentándose en el suelo.

Le devolví el puñetazo en el rostro. Lo golpeé dos veces más y él me pateó en el pecho alejándome de él, pero lo arrastré conmigo. Me abalancé a él y lo inmovilicé en el suelo.

_¡Odio esto! ¡TE ODIO! _ grité mientras le golpeaba _ ¡Quiero ir a mi casa! ¡Odio estar atado a ti! ¡Quiero dormir solo en mi habitación! ¡Quiero mi maldita privacidad!

Nos separaron lo más lejos que permitían las cadenas. Oí un ligero _click _y Ryuusaki se puso de pie, pero la cadena no se tensó ni tampoco me arrastró con él.

_Solo por unos días _ dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta de la sala _ Solo porque también me estoy hartando de tí.

* * *

Como verán es algo corto, tiene algo de 620 palabras. Pero a este le siguen otros seis relatos más. Le siguen la Gula (L), Soberbia (Sesshomaru), Codicia (Kaichou-Tora Igarashi), Pereza (Ikuto Tsukiyomi), Envidia (Saaya Yamabuki), y Lujuria (Kisshu).

Bien, más tarde subiré el de Gula.

Debería aclarar que no es un crossover, ya que cada historia sucede en su propio universo y no se mezcla nada con otro anime.


End file.
